Plane Ride To The Amazon (Kind Of)
by IAmAWriter18
Summary: Austin Moon is an arrogant bad boy who leaves a trail of broken hearts wherever he goes. But when he and his class go on a class field trip to New Zealand, their plane crashes in the Amazon. He meets a girl there who has lived in the jungle for nine years. Is there a spark? Or will he leave her brokenhearted? *Please R&R* Thank You!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I'm back with another story! Hopefully this one will be a little more interesting than the other one, although I am still continuing Saving Ally. Enjoy!(Disclaimer is at the bottom)**

Austin's POV

"Okay class! Gather your things and make sure you have everything with you!" my teacher Mrs. Pawoll shouted.

Hi, my name is Austin Moon. I'm 17 years old, and must I say, the bad boy of Marino High. I got the looks, the muscles and the ability to leave a trail of broken hearts behind me wherever I go. My current girlfriend Kira Starr, is the daughter of big time record producer Jimmy Starr.

She comes up to me and gives me a peck on the lips. She has so much lip gloss on, I have to wipe off my lips in order not to swallow any."Austy, you're sitting next to _me_ on the plane _right_?" she asks/demands.

"Of course, babe," I answer.

Pleased with my answer, she walks off, but not without a flip of her hair. Why did I am I even dating her? She is such a brat. But I do it for my reputation.  
"Hey buddy!" my redhead friend, Dez, yells behind me.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"You know, you scream like a little girl."

"Dude!"

"What?"

"Arrrrgh!"

He is kind of an airhead, but he's the only real friend I have. He even knows that I still sleep with a teddy bear, Mr. Fluffykins.

Um, did I just say that out loud?

Yes, Austin, yes you did.

Oops.

Yeah.

"Final warning for the bathroom, then we're heading off!" Mrs. Pawoll shouted.

"Hey buddy, can I sit by you?" Dez, asks.

"Sorry, but I'm sitting by Kira," I answer, trying to hide my sadness.

"Oh, okay buddy. Well, maybe on the way back," he says sadly.

"Yeah, on the way back," I say.

"Time to leave! Get into a straight line and I will give you your seat numbers," Mrs. Pawoll says.

Well, maybe I won't be sitting next to my bratty girlfriend.

When I get to the front of the line, Mrs. Pawoll says," Austin, you have seat 24, right next to Trish De La Rosa."

She hands me my ticket and I start walking through the ongoing tunnel to the plane. When I find my seat, there's a latina girl with curly black hair sitting next to it. I plump down in the seat, getting ready for the 14 hour plane ride from Miami to New Zealand. I open my backpack, digging my hand in in search for my IPod. Then I remember I left it on my desk in my bedroom. Seriously dude! Now I won't have anything to entertain me on the plane ride. Wait! Maybe the Trish girl has some good songs on her IPod. I tap her on the shoulder and she turns to me, taking one of her bedazzled earbuds out."What do _you_ want?" she says, annoyed.

"I was wondering if I could listen to some music with you, then you can be close to this," I say, gesturing to myself, then winking.

"No," she spits out.

"What did you say?" I say, surprised.

"I'm sorry, are you deaf? I said NO. Go find your own music," she says before putting her other earbud back in.

I am surprised. No one sasses Austin Moon. _The _Austin Moon. Who does she think she is, the queen of England? Whatever.

I sigh and sit back in my seat. This is going to be a long ride.

I must of dozed off, because next thing I know, Trish is shaking me.

"_What_?" I say irridably.

"The plane is going to CRASH!" she yells.

That's when I get a good look at the scene around me. People screaming, babies crying, people running around. I feel the sensation of falling. I don't have time to react before we hit the ground and blackness swollows me up.

**I just realised I forgot to put the disclaimer on top.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally**

**I hope you like my new story! Please R&R!**

**-IAmAWriter18**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter nurmero dos! I don't think I spelled that right. Anyways, here is chapter 2. I hope you enjoy! Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson, I've lived in the Amazon since I was seven. I am now sixteen years old. I have learned how to adapt to my new home. Here's how it all started.

When I was seven years old, my family and I came to live in the Amazon so my mom could study different types of animal species. She loved animals. We lived in a little shack next to the laberatory. I use to go with my dad out into the jungle to look at different plants. But he said to never go past the river, that it was too dangerous ande that there were jagours**(excuse my poor spelling) **and monkies and all types of dangerous things out there. But my curiousity got the best of me, and one day, I wondered out past the river. I didn't know how to get back. I wondered into the wrong direction. Eventually, afternoon became evening and evening became night. I sat up in a tree all night, scared and alone. I never saw my parents since. Sometimes I miss them, but I have the animals of the jungle and my pet jagour Nanzie to keep me company.

Nanzie isa jagour I tamed myself and eventually became my best friend. She would hunt down small animals and bring them back so I could cook them over the fire. I wear clothes made of leaves and animal skins. My normal outfit is a strapless leaf top and a skirt or shorts made of animal skins. I live in a little treehouse with Nanzie. I honestly don't want to leave. I like it here and I've made friends with all the other animals here. Not to mention the fruit is delicious here. It's always sunny here and I like to take swims in the river and naps on my homemade hammock. I like to live away from civilization. It gives me a lot of peaceful quiet. Well, with all the animal noises here, I doubt its very peaceful here, but it is to me.

**Sorry it's so short. That was just kind of an explanation chapter. I promise it will get more exciting! R&R!**

**-IAmAWriter18**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for all the amazing reviews! Here's chapter 3! **

Ally's POV

_Squak squak sq-_

"I'm up!" I yell to my tucan, Izzy, who's squaking in my ear.

I sigh and roll off my tan colored hammock and onto the floor."Ouch," I say meakly.

Picking myself up, I grab my clothes and head out to the river for a swim/bath. As I travel, I listen to the sounds of the jungle. Birds squaking, the ooh, ooh, ah, ah of monkies and of course, Nanzie ploding along with me. Once I get to the river, I wade into the water, loving the feeling of the cold water touching my skin. I sigh in pleasure as I wade deeper into the on my back and closing my eyes, I listen to the sounds of the jungle around me.

I'm almost completely relaxed when,

_Crash!_

_Boom!_

I immediatly jump off my back and swim to the shore. Pulling my shorts and top on, I run to the direction I heard the sound, with Nanzie following close behind. It takes me a while to get there, but when I do, my jaw drops to the ground.

An airplane, one half ingulfed in flames, and the other side crushed. I quickly run over to the scene, inspecting it.

Wait!

If that's a plane, there must be-

People!

Maybe they're still alive!

I dig my way through the crushed side looking for passengers. Oh, no! They all look lifeless. I come to a seat, with a latino girl on the outside seat and a blondie right next to her. I check their pulses. The latino still alive, but the blondie has no pulse. Something tells me not to leave him here."Nanzie!" I call.

She comes in the plane, and with her help, we carry the girl and boy out of the plane one by one. Once we're far enough away from the plane. We set them on the ground. Nansie stands by the unconsious curly-haired girl, while I get ready to do CPR on Blondie. I place my hands over his chest and begin tho push, then I tilt his chin upward, sqeeze his nose, put my lips on his and blow. I keep a rythem for about 3 minutes, before he shoots up, coughing.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

He looks up at me. "Who are you?"he asks. "I don't remember you being on the plane."

_Uh, oh._

**So that was chapter three! Hope it wasn't too bad, or too short. Thank you guys for reviewing so much! Oh, and if you want to be a charater in the story, just P.M or review with your name, appearance, and personality. First two people will get the spot! Thank you again for all the reviews!**

**-IAmAWriter18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating for a while. I had such a busy weekend. But now I am on vacation so I will try to update everyday or every other day. I'll try to make this chapter longer. Reviews and critisism are appreciated. Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally**

Ally's POV

"Umm..." I start."I kind of live here, and this is my pet jaguar Nanzie," I say, gesturing to Nanzie.

He just sits there, a shocked look on his face, eyeing me."But...but..This is the Amazon!" he exclaims."How...but..," he stutters, a mixture of confusion and shock in his voice.

His blond hair hangs over his hazel eyes, that's when I notice the cut on his forehead, not very deep, but deep enough to cause blood to start dripping down his cheek like a river."Oh my," I say, trying to distact his from the current topic."You have a cut on your forehead, let me take you back to my hut and get you cleaned up."

"You have a hut?!" he exclaims.

Well, so much for changing the topic.

"Yes, I have a hut. Now can you walk on your own or do you want Nanzie to carry you on her back?" I ask.

He eyes Nanzie suspiciously."No...I think I'll walk," He says, still eyeing Nanzie.

I help Nanzie get the curly haired girl onto the jaguar's back. Once she was propped up and ready to go, I gestured to Blondie. He started to get up, but fell back down and held his head in pain. I quickly rushed over to him." Are you okay? Are you sure you don't want to ride on Nanzie's back?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, just slowly pulled up his torn pantleg to reveal a swollen and black and purple ankle. He must of twisted it in the crash.

"No," he finally answered. " But can you help me walk?''

I think I dislocated my shoulder trying to carry him through the jungle. Since the ground isn't exactly flat, he kept tripping and putting all his weight on my poor shoulder which I now think is bruised even more than his ankle. Once we get into my hut, It takes all of my effort not to throw him on my hammock and fall to the ground in exaustion. But instead, I heave his over to my hammock and gently lie him down." I never caught your name," he says once he's settled down.

"It's Alessandra," I say, "But I prefer to be called Ally."

"My name's Austin, Austin Moon," he says as he holds out his hand.

"Nice to meet you Austin," I say as I shake his hand.

"You too, Ally," he answers politely.

"I don't exactly have ice for your ankle, since this is the Amazon, but I do have a bandage we can put on your ankle," I say.

As I get his bandage, I hand him a worn washcloth for his forehead.

"Thank you," he says."You never really told me why you live in the Amazon."

"I will tell you later. Right now you need rest," I say as I wrap his ankle.

He falls asleep quite fast. After I'm done tending to him, I get the girl off Nanzie and onto a bed of leaves on the floor. She's still alive. She must be Austin's friend if they were sitting right next to each other. He seems really nice to me. I wonder if he has a girlfriend...

Wait! Rewind and pause! No way! I am not in love with a boy I just met and rescued from a crashed plane. Uh Unh! Snap out of it Ally! He probably has a girlfriend.

Probably...

**So that was chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed. Be on the lookout for a suprise guest star in later chapters! R&R! Shout outs to all my readers! **

**-IAmAWriter18**


End file.
